Embrace the Light YamiHikari
by flowacat
Summary: Random short poems (all yaoi) They are cute but scary.. RR.. flame if you wish (rated higher for ch. 8)
1. One

Flowa- this is my poem about yamixyugi. its really kinda scary. at least I think so. well R/R. I don't really like it all that much anymore, I hope someone thinks otherwise...  
  
Embrace the Light.Yami//Hikari  
  
The sole, the heart  
  
As everything is half  
  
We are all eternally searching  
  
For the part we crave  
  
The dark, the Yami  
  
The light, the hikari  
  
Be it either you will see  
  
The completion  
  
The light escapes the darkness  
  
It is eternally searching  
  
Drawn inside  
  
By a force, impenetrable  
  
It watches with the sorrowful eyes  
  
As light is soiled by loss  
  
And cries with sudden pain  
  
In arms, protected  
  
Always. 


	2. Two

Flowa- my reviewers are so nice!!! *Teary eyed* here's another one. Very masochistic, in my opinion. It's B/R, soooo sad, I hate character deaths, but it works so well!!  
  
Caught in the act.  
  
Pain to heart  
  
With every droplet  
  
Of the precious life giving fluid  
  
I lose a little bit more  
  
The sweet, sweet agony  
  
Of finally letting go  
  
The wheel of life is turning again  
  
To leave me in the dust  
  
Still I cannot let go  
  
And rip at the bindings  
  
Of my chains  
  
Holding me here  
  
A gasp and I look up  
  
To see his shining eyes  
  
Silver streams flowing freely  
  
Falling in sync  
  
Cringing, I tremble  
  
A lesson is waiting  
  
Why can't I just forget?  
  
Just let me move on  
  
No. A gruff voice  
  
Begging me not to go  
  
Now I finally realize  
  
Who I love  
  
My frail body drops  
  
I struggle, but it's far to late  
  
I am gone from this world  
  
Never to suffer again 


	3. Three

Flowa- Aw. That last one was way too sad. What should I do next? .. MalikxMarik I guess. Can't think of a happy one, so it has to be sad again. oh well. Seems like the other one. oh well.too late now  
  
Restless.  
  
Horrible pictures replay  
  
Over and over  
  
Never letting my mind rest  
  
Somehow I know  
  
The air of a maniac  
  
But still I cannot help  
  
Loving him with all my sole  
  
It's a sickness  
  
Calling out to me  
  
Saying it was all for the best  
  
That he only kills for me  
  
If only I could believe him  
  
I can't let him out  
  
I have friends now  
  
My heartbreaks are too much  
  
The thought crosses my mind  
  
I take it out  
  
Can I really do this?  
  
Can I leave my dark?  
  
I'll never know if he loves me  
  
It must be done  
  
I tell myself  
  
And break into tears  
  
He calls out to me  
  
I can see him now  
  
Trying to reach me  
  
It is too late  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I raise it over my head  
  
With one thrust, all my peril is over  
  
I watch as the pieces fall to the floor  
  
My millennium rod 


	4. Four

Flowa- Aw.. I love this one.. It makes me all teary eyed.. It's Y/Y by the way, but it could be RB or MM it just wouldn't make as much sense. Aww!! I just can't stop crying. POOR YAMI!!!  
  
Y. Flowa-.. I'll take over for now. We forgot the disclaimer in past chappies so. We don't own Yugioh, Yami, Yugi or all those hot.guys *drool*  
  
Flowa- -.- *smack* COME ON! She's a little slow..  
  
Y. Flowa- Hun?! Oh sorry.. Read now  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nameless Love.  
  
Look up to me  
  
Please.  
  
Let me see you  
  
Let me hold you  
  
Please.  
  
Just let me in!  
  
I want to help  
  
My light  
  
Please.  
  
You're so cold  
  
Let me take you in my arms  
  
Let me warm your frozen heart  
  
My arms are only meant for you  
  
Please.  
  
It hurts my love  
  
It really does  
  
With every tear  
  
With every glance  
  
I die a little inside  
  
Please.  
  
I can help you  
  
I can mend the wounds of your broken heart  
  
I'll bring you the sun  
  
The stars  
  
The sky  
  
Just let me in.  
  
Please. Just let me love you.  
  
Please.  
  
Just let me in 


	5. Five

Flowa- Its getting soooo hard to update. Evil school and such. We had soooo many tests. I never want to label the chambers of the heart again. Then dissection, that made me soooooo sick that week. Well, my actual story "Life without you I cannot bear' is frozen for now. But I'll try to add more of these poems. Where am I now? Um. B/R I think.  
  
If you have any suggestions for couples tell me. Just yaoi and I don't care if its Yami/hikari anymore.  
  
This one is very freaky. Morbid and such. Oh well. Enjoy. Its Bakura's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Surrender~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surrender to my will  
  
Let me hear you scream  
  
Oh gods, I can't stop  
  
Hurting you  
  
Let me taste your blood  
  
Hold your body in my arms  
  
I hope I'll never go to far  
  
But hope is just an illusion  
  
You say you love me  
  
That's all I want  
  
But it's too late  
  
Surrender to my will  
  
It soaks the walls  
  
The floor, the roof  
  
It's everywhere  
  
The accursed life giving fluid  
  
Regret now  
  
I can't let go  
  
Your still here with me  
  
Telling me to surrender  
  
Surrender to fate  
  
To love  
  
To destiny  
  
But I cannot  
  
Now you're gone again  
  
Everyone gives up  
  
Including me  
  
I'll see you then  
  
I've surrendered  
  
.. Finally..  
  
Flowa- Poor Ryou!!! He is soooo cute in this poem. Why do I keep killing him!!! 


	6. Six

Flowa- Ahhh!!! I keep killing poor ryou! I'm so mean!! *Cries* Oh. I have a new authoress!  
  
Ruth- HeyHo! I'm Ruth and I'm one of Flowa's other stories *not posted onff.net* But I'm going to talk about it anyway! Ok so in this story, a girl named Ruth is at her psychiatrists, telling the story of her split personalities life (Yea I ripped off yugioh.hehehe...) But anyway, it starts in Egypt with a high priestess of a Pagan coven getting dumped in the desert. She strikes a deal with Ra to save her unborn child. She herself dies, and a mysterious stranger takes the child. She raises her to be a high priestess, but is missing something. Maybe it has to with her foster mother being the wife of Osiris. Or maybe it could be the strange half-heart pendant found on her at birth. She is sent back into time to kill her light, but ends up being her savoir. (It's not Yuri...)  
  
Flowa- Well, now that I thoroughly wasted your time, how about a poem? What am I at now? I think its M/M but I'm totally out of ideas so I'll make it a freaky song-ficcy!  
  
I don't own Evanesces- My immortal or yugioh..  
  
____My immortal______  
  
-----~ I'm so tired of being here/ Suppressed by all my childish fears/ and if you have to leave/ I wish that you would just leave/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here/ and it won't leave me alone ~------  
  
Glancing out the window, I sighed and let my teas from my broken soul fall. I knew you'd eventually leave me. You tore open the doors of my heart, and was disgusted at my love. Now I all I have is my memories of you.  
  
-------~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you'd scream I'd fight/ away all of your fears/ I held your hand through all of these years/ but you still have All of me ~------  
  
How you stopped hurting me after the day I almost died. How you'd hold me into you're arms and say 'It's all right, hikari' another tear falls. You took my heart, my Yami. Now leave, leave me to die. I'll never love another.  
  
-----~ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/ but though you're still with me/ I've been alone all along ~--------  
  
I sigh regretfully, engrossed in my memories of you. I can't believe your finally gone. It's so hard to go on. I can still feel the warmth of your arms and your protective arms. But it's gone now. I'm alone now.  
  
------~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have All of me ~-----  
  
Yet another tear falls from my eyes to the carpet under me. Why now, when I need you most. I can fell your arms around me now. It's so real, yet so far away.  
  
"Hikari. Why do you still cry for me?"  
  
What? Is that your voice? Calling out to me. I turn into the arms of my dark. You still love me. The tears are flowing freely now. In your arms I find the only solace in the world.  
  
"Yami. Please, don't leave."  
  
I hear him laugh and tighten his grip around my waist.  
  
"Never."  
  
The end -  
  
Flowa- *still crying* Soooo Sad!!!  
  
Ruth- *sigh* How about a seek peak at Flowa's story! Its called 'Embrace the light' like this poem section.  
  
~ Chapter one! ~  
  
I squirm in the large red and brown lounge chair. My eyes drift from one painting to another, drafted upon these dry plaster brown walls. The hard leather of the chair presses into my aching side. I hear an impatient cough from my side and turn my head wearily to the psychiatrist at my side. Red hair atop emerald eyes and a fair complexion, my new 'friend' is very easy to read. She blinks twice, caught in my glance. A smile graces my lips. I love my eyes. The way they sparkle and gleam.  
  
Catching people and holding them. No one would believe I had contacts, but I do. It's a curse. It is a hereditary in my line as well as my tall and thin form. I screech my long black fingernails on my chair and watch as she winces. I bat my long eyelashes at her and puff my eyes in fake sympathy. It always works with the softies.  
  
I sigh and move my eyes to a mirror on the wall. The reflection my shirt reading "Chaos, Panic, Disorder. I see my work here is done" and the leather pants I had chosen especially for this meeting. The black of my new gothic motif unnerves my counterpart but she is far to kind to say anything. Especially that the color makes my skin pale so I look like a vampire. The insistent ramblings of the woman beside me interrupt my chain of thought.  
  
"I can tell you aren't a normal teenager. When did you start believing in this 'Flowa'?" I scowl. Pathetic doctors. They think they are so great. "You think you know me. Don't you. You think you are above all my other doctors. Well, I'll tell you this. You aren't going to get a word out of me. So why don't you just shut up and f*** off" The look of surprise on her face is priceless. I break out me terrifying smirk but her words catch me dead.  
  
_ TBC _  
  
Well, that's my story... It sucks. I know. Its.20 pages now. I still have another like 30 to go. Gra. 


	7. Seven

Flowa- Heh... this is a little freaky and I'm not going in order -.-' but oh well.  
  
*Looks in mailbox* Hun? A freaky necklace... *puts on necklace*  
  
Y. Flowa- YAHAHAHA! Hikari!  
  
Flowa- O.O Help... *runs to book store for dealing with yami's book* my life just got much harder  
  
Y. Flowa- Bow to me! Muahahaha...  
  
-.- this is going to be a long day.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel  
  
I breathe  
  
I see  
  
But, no, I am not like you  
  
I watch you through the night  
  
Your innocence  
  
Again,  
  
I take you into my arms  
  
Breaking our unspoken truce  
  
I plead  
  
I beg  
  
But you are already gone  
  
Lost to the wind, my light  
  
My small replica  
  
My hikari  
  
Stolen, yet given  
  
My heart remains in your possession  
  
And though you broke my fantasy  
  
I still....  
  
Love you  
  
--------------------Another Preview -.-' I keep wasting your time----------- ------  
  
"P-please... n-no more" a minuscule version of Ruth Connolly shivers in fear on the basement floor. A shadow lumbers over her and a foot slams into the small girls side. She gasps in pain and hugs her side. She can fell the power of her pendant below her shirt and holds it out of reach of her tormenter. "No Flowa" She whispers. The pendant surges again, harder this time. Ruth chokes back tears and flings the pendant from her neck. It rolls under a desk, out of reach and out of mind. Ruth coughs up blood and whimpers as the shadow comes into the light. Yami Darrin McFarland, her eternal tormenter, and the dark side of her friend. He doubles in trauma and looks up innocently, eyes now a different color. The regular Darrin gasps and runs out of the house without even noticing Ruth. That is how it was, the dark would hurt Ruth then the light would escape with no memory of the incident. But that wasn't the worst part; she actually liked Darrin! The yami was evil but the hikari was rather attractive. Ruth shakes her head at her folly and pulls her pendant on only to be met with more trauma. 


	8. Eight PG13

Y. Flowa- Saturday!!!! WEEE!!!!! I llloooveeee this day...(Great Big Sea  
RULES)  
  
Flowa- Excuse her.. We still have all these uncomfortable moments... right....  
Well anyways!! Saturday is our moviepizza night!!! That's why she's all  
excited  
  
Y. Flowa- We have to get the fluffy leopard blankets!!! WEEEEEE!! This'll  
be the best ever...!!!  
  
Flowa- Ok, so you know, this poem is Probably better rated higher.. Er. Yes  
I got the idea when I stole my sis's room while she is in Emo, and her e-  
mail had CYBERING!! (AHH!!! RIP OUT MY EYES!!!) From her (1.2.....6?) 6  
boyfriends.. shudder with her and them in....boats...planes... YARG!!!  
Disclaimer- twitch the silicone chip inside her head gets switched to  
overload...BEEP cannot own Yugioh or Boomtown rats 'I don't like Mondays' who  
I just took from there..  
(Thanks all who review!! hands out Ryou plushies Plushies!!! glomps Y.  
Flowa)  
Warning- Very lime-ish. Not all that bad, but if you are  
at all squeamish I don't suggest reading this... You have been warned  
  
Whole ('Kura Ryou)  
  
A lost sole of mine  
Floating in this abyss  
Deserves no sanctimony  
But the loving embraces  
  
Ode to that smirk you adore  
Don't resist it yami  
Save me that at least  
Give in, release inside of me  
  
Deliciously unaware of your own powers  
Bring me to unknown heights  
Unbridled passion  
Safe, secure in that tanned golden flesh  
  
I imagine you sometimes  
Lifting my body to meet yours  
My own body swaying  
Our rhythmic sensations through the night  
  
Then I awaken  
And see that look again  
The one you give so often  
I love this change in you  
  
Now enter me  
Breathe into me  
Until this earth is gone  
And we stand united  
  
Peaceful in my imagination only  
I am only half  
As you know  
So make me whole Yami.  
  
Make me whole, Again 


	9. Nine

M/M right? Eh I am just so exhausted... stupid life.

The night falls yonder and all is still

Under the waking moon and sun

Solace enlivens the best

All lost be forgiven

The midnight clock is quiet in its wake

Bloodied axe and prancing lovers

Turns it wheels once again

To the rhythm of out lives

Life starts anew in the downtown streets

As two young teens are prey to the victim

The passion of life but also its fears

Splayed in virtuous sanctuary

Chimed the clock of no mans land

The beaconing death unfolds

As the teens look across barren landscapes

To each other and are lost

Then the life explodes into fullness

Followed together in its wake

Twin lovers united together

Creating their hope from nothing

One soft and absolved in the sway of life

Eyes brimming with sheer light

The other dark in the shadows of our dreams

Latched solely on its other

And still the clock they did that night

Break the rules and break together

Kill the plague that infects the mind

Of flying hopes so faithfully shattered

The clock chimes its last toll

The axe man paused in mid stride

The lovers not quite apart

And beaconing still

Forever beaconing.


End file.
